


Some Pig!

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asphyxiation, Burns, Eating Disorders, Emetophilia, M/M, Pre-Klok, Slurs, Stuffing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Magnus Hammersmith and William Murderface should have never, ever gotten close.Another collection of anecdotes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably darker than any of my other preklok fics have gotten so far so be warned

"You know, William." Magnus sighed, passing him a cigarette. "It's a rough world out there." William was passive, taking a long breath from the cigarette before coughing it back out, spittle and all. Magnus sighed. "Still not doing it right."

"Schorry."

"Well, you and I are gonna go places. You and I and this whole fucked-up situation we're a part of."

"Alright." William flopped over onto his shoulder, resting his cheek on it. "Thanksch, dad." Immediately he slapped his hand over his lips. Magnus quirked a brow and looked down at him. "...Freudian schlip, I-I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine."

"...Alright."

(Where did things go wrong, anyway?)

-

He was standing in his boots in the bathroom. Dominant and imposing. William hunched over the toilet, coughing. His back heaved, chest twitched. Magnus grinned, predatory as ever, staring at his uncleaned nails.

"Again."

Like a robot, he shot up, his fingers trembling as they dove into the back of his throat. Magnus could almost hear the clenching in his guts as he flopped back over, retching into the water so hard that it hurt. A sob emanated from the young boy, and his hair fell into the smelly pool of bile as he hunched over. "Good boy. Now give it a minute." Magnus stared at his watch, William not so much as giving him a response.

"Magnusch, I--"

"Again."

William gave him a pleading look. A kick to his tailbone sent the message through, and his index and middle went back to his throat. Only watery goo rolled out, and then seemingly endless dry-heaves, sweat covering his body as he coughed up solid remains.

"...That'sch everythin'."

"Good."

William flopped back onto the floor, laying on his back. His stomach clenched, eyes wet with tears, face sweaty and lips parted, sticky with the residue of his hacked-up breakfast. Magnus flushed the toilet, seeing it all go down. "You ate all that?"

"Yeah."

"Figures." Magnus spat. "Damn pig." He leaned down, pressing a sloppy, poorly-aimed kiss to his dirty mouth, before standing back up. "That's why nobody loves you."

"You do."

"Only me."

-

Magnus didn't often treat other people to dinner, but when his band was involved, (and yes, HIS band,) he'd shell out enough to keep them placated for awhile. It was Pickles' 22nd birthday, and being the big man of the group, he figured he'd treat his sad, underfed children to sushi that night.

"Holy fuck." Nathan eyed the menu with intrigue. "This place has everything. Can we get beer?"

"I mean, we're in a pretty seedy part a' town. I doubt anyone's gonna card you." Pickles grinned. "Besides, once they see who I am, they'll do anythin' I want."

"Ex-celebrity Pickle."

"'ey, Skwisgaar, I'm still a celebrity."

"Ja, I guess." Skwisgaar turned towards Magnus. "Oh, uh, 'tanks for takin' us heres, by the bys." Magnus was too busy watching over William. His dirty little cherub, his rotten baby boy, he didn't even look at what food they had there. "Magnus, what ams you starin's at."

"William." It took a moment. "William! Do you want anything?"

"Oh, u-uh..." He stared at the words all cluttering together on the paper. "Isch fine. I can't read it too good and I ain't hungry."

"Nonsense. Here, I'll order you something." He gave William a knowing look. (He'd puke it up later anyway.)

"Oh, yeah." Nathan chimed in. "Murderface, you should eat dinner. It's good. Good to eat dinner. And we don't get to go out much, so, y'know... yeah."

"Ja, Moidaface."

"Alright, alright, fine!" Murderface slapped the menu in front of Magnus. One dark glare and he receded into his own chair. "...P-pick whatever schoundsch good."

"Did you know dey serve sushi in tiny wooden boats 'ere?" Pickles' grin only grew wider. 

"Are they really that tiny?" Magnus looked to Pickles quizzically.

"Nah, dey're pretty big, but like, smaller den a regular boat." Pickles flagged down a young waitress. "A round a' Yona Yona fer everyone."

"And I's loves to sees you when we's done." Skwisgaar gave her a sultry gaze. She giggled, and skittered away. "Man, she ams a cuties, I's likes to gets into dat ones." Pickles rolled his eyes in response, picking at his nails.

"Like, how big."

"Why, Magnus, you thinkin' of orderin' one?"

"Well, depending on the size, you know, I thought I could share one with William." William gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"Oh yeah. He'd like dat."

William nodded. Though he really didn't want to. Because as soon as the food did show up he'd shove it in his mouth like nobody's business. Bits of fish covered his lips, as Magnus clocked in after only a couple rolls and watched him. Watched his rancid little pig overfeed himself at near-inhuman speeds, washing the flavor down with beer. 

He consumed nearly everything on the wooden boat, including almost eating the decorations.

For the first time in awhile, his belly clenched with protest, as his brain finally caught up with his body's work. Magnus' face was tinted red. He probably had an erection, honestly. He wasn't even paying attention to that.

"William. Damn." Magnus played his words off like he was joking. William didn't take any humor from them. "If I knew you were going to pig out that much, I'd have ordered two."

"Ja." Skwisgaar let out a 'pfft' noise. "You fuckings fatass."

William let out a crooked, pained laugh. (Magnus could tell he didn't even find it remotely funny. It cut deep. It was beautiful.) Then interrupted by a small burp, he proceeded to clutch his stomach and stare down, face tinted rosy and covered in sweat. Magnus drunk in the humiliation. Nathan butted in, with his bluntness that Magnus loved so much in times like these, just to break his boy down further.

"Yeah, like, getting dates with girls will be pretty awkward if you like... order a shared meal and then eat all of it."

"Yeah, I... I guessch you're right..." He laughed once more. It was fake. He was hurt. "I wasch pretty hungry after all, huh?" He looked at Magnus. The man who controlled him, drunk on the power, offering him a sip of his beer.

-

He was sprawled out on the bed. Stomach fat folded at the center of his body, legs spread out, only his shirt and boxers on. His hands were shakily shoved into his boxer shorts, holding tight to what laid beneath.

"Mine. All mine."

He smiled and peeled his shorts down. His fingers coiled around his crooked dick, oozing precum and incredibly hard. Magnus had trouble showing restraint in front of him, really. His sticky, unwashed, sweaty loins were now all Hammersmith property. He peeled William's hands away. "You ugly freak, jacking off in front of me like this." William's smile immediately turned downward into a nervous frown, and then him looking away. "Get enough vodka in you and you'll do whatever your fucking pig-brain tells you to."

"I-I'm schorry."

"It's alright. You're just a dumb animal, I'm here to give you what you want."

He pulled his legs up, his little 17-year-old backside just so cute and innocent, though a bit dirty. There was no virginity in him, and yet he always felt like it was the first time. Magnus took him bareback and fucked him like the heated bitch he was.

"Nnh." He bit his lip with his gapped-out teeth, eyelid twitching. "Fuck."

"Look at you. All fucking sloppy on my bed. I bet you'd let any guy come around and plow you like some kind of hooker."

"Maybe."

"But I'm here." He leaned in really close, still driving deep into William's small, shaking body. "And if you go out and get all touchy-feely without my permission, you know what I'm going to do?"

William looked afraid. Good. His hands reached down and grabbed onto his throat, squeezing as tight as he could. William's face turned red as he thrashed, wheezing desperately for what little air he could get in his lungs. Magnus felt like he was on a power high. "I've seen the way you look at the other guys. Tell me who took your cocksucking, faggot ass off the street."

"You." William whined, barely even audible.

"And who," Magnus punctuated his words with a flick of his hips. Little Willy's tongue rolled out of his mouth. "has been by your side even though you're a disgusting, fat wreck?"

"You have."

"Right. None of them. None of them would stick around you if they saw what you were really like."

"You're right."

"I love you William." His brow crinkled. "And if I hear their names come out of your retarded mouth when you touch yourself one more time, I'll cut the damn thing off!" Perhaps he was overdoing it. He was well and truly enjoying himself. William didn't respond. "Do you hear me?!"

Magnus pulled out. William was unconscious. Right. The internet said press more from the sides and less from the front, didn't it.

He figured that, if the boy didn't understand, he'd just do it again tomorrow.

-

"Well. We lost our secondary guitarist."

"It ams fine. We doesn't needs one."

"I dunno, I mean, I think we could use another guy."

Nathan could slightly hear them through the walls, talking. Murderface was on the couch, shoveling ice cream into his mouth. The red mark where Magnus hit him still visible on his face. Nathan sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You feelin' alright?"

"He left a schigarette burn on my arm." He mumbled. "Also a few on my chest... One on my gut... A couple on my legsch... Even one on my tongue."

"I'm sorry, man."

"I hate it. I hate everything."

"I know."

"I'd rather kill myschelf than get that closche to anyone."

"Well, not everyone is--"

"Shut up."

Nathan frowned. He wanted to comfort Murderface, but fuck, he wasn't good at that. 

"I should've kicked him out earlier."

"Isch my fault."

"Don't be that way, dammit."

"Big, schtupid faggot brain." He stared at his hands, eyes still watering and cheeks still red. "There muscht be schomethin' wrong with me. I ain't schome kind of homo. But I let him. I hate that, I hate that I let him. Fuckin' pervert."

"I mean--"

"Go away."

Murderface poured vodka in his ice cream. "I need schome time to think."

"...Alright."

Frankly, Murderface would rather drink than think, but he wouldn't talk about that.


End file.
